


The King and his Knight

by Sammycatmo



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: AU, Character Death, DNF, Depression, DreamSMP - Freeform, DreamTeam, F/M, King - Freeform, Knight, Love, M/M, Minecraft, Murder, Other, SMP, Sadness, dreamnotfound, dreamwastaken - Freeform, game, georgenotfound - Freeform, mcyt - Freeform, minecraft youtubers - Freeform, minuplation, sapnap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammycatmo/pseuds/Sammycatmo
Summary: King George rules the SMP with his fearless knight by his side ready to do anything the king wishes. Dream and George have always been close, but this new change might bring them closer.Sapnap, one of their old friends, was said to be causing trouble in the lands. Something about trading with the wandering traders. There had been a lot of chatter about things that Sapnap has been doing, including murder. Though, George wishes not to believe that one. George tells Dream to bring Sapnap to him and when he does George gives his friend two choices. He can either become a guard or he can be thrown out of the land.Sapnap feels this is unfair, his two bestfriends kind of abandoned him when George was announced king. They left him all alone and this is how he gets treated? It was ridiculous, in the words of Sapnap. The three encounter many more conflicts, including the Eggpire. It has to be stopped.
Kudos: 3





	1. Kings Cloak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George is announced king but spends his first day watching Dream do his job for him. George gets bored so the two of them go and pick up George’s new clothes. Dream suspects Niki is up to something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the Cc’s ever say they are uncomfortable with fan fiction this will be removed ofc. Respecting boundaries is something we should all take very serious. Again, I do not ship or take part in the shipping of dnf, this fic is just something I came up with out of boredom.

Dream perked his head up to the sound of footsteps. He had announced George king yesterday and today was the first day the young man would be moving into his newly made castle. "Dream?" George asked with hesitation. Dream came from around the corner and smiled, he bowed making George snicker a bit.

"Hello your highness," Dream sang, George hit Dream on the head and laughed. The both of them giggled as Dream stood straight. George looked over at Dream and smiled.

"There's no need for that, though-" George laughed, "I can admit it is amusing," he muttered. Dream let out a groan and shook his head.

"Get used to it, you are going to be king for a while," Dream replied, the two of them walked the hall together. George felt his stomach fall uneasy, the idea of being king was something George loved. His personality and his ego couldn't fit the role more but his nerves were also getting the best of him. The idea of having so much power over one thing. That one thing happens to be a bunch of traumatized people. Everything about the idea of telling people what to do was great and all, it was just a bit scary when you really think about it. At night, George couldn't help but let his mind roam for miles, thinking of everything that could go wrong.

All the hallways looked the same, red carpets, tall white walls, and tall roofs. "This is a bit...overwhelming, don't you think?" George began, Dream turned his masked face towards George and stared at him.

"I mean, I guess," Dream shrugged and put his hands in the pockets of his yellow (green) sweatshirt. George furrowed his eyebrows at the yellow looking sweatshirt and looked up at his friend's mask. "But it's great, isn't it?" Dream turned around and walked backwards, "you get to bark orders at everyone, and they actually have to listen," Dream chuckled. George smiled and nodded his head, the crown on his head slipped to the side, it didn't fit him very well. It was worn by Eret previously, someone way bigger in size compared to George.

"Yeah, that's true." George smiled, "but...it's so much power. What can one person do with so much power-" George looked down at his hands. Dream just shrugged and flipped around to walk normally.

"You could ask Eret, he was king for a while," Dream said with a sigh. George kept quiet the rest of the way, this power is something he should be proud to have. He's king, and he rules under the protection of his best friend.  
______  
"As promised, we brought you what you asked for," the two were now in the main room. George was sitting at his throne, elbows on the arm and chin in his hand. Dream had asked Karl to bring some things from his old base. Dream walked over to them and thanked Karl quietly.

"It's much appreciated," Dream added, George let out an obnoxiously loud sigh, catching Dreams attention. Dream spun around on his heels and stared at George. "Yes?" Dream said, Karl stood there smiling.

"Nothing, nothing," George coughed, Dream rolled his eyes and turned back to Karl. The two started to talk once more about things that didn't pique the interest of George, the entire day was full of Dream mumbling and whispering to the people who entered and exited the castle. What a way to spend your first day as king. George was incredibly bored already, acting like a spoiled brat was the only way he could get Dreams attention at the moment.

"Can you also tell Tommy, Ranboo, and Sapnap to come here?" Dream asked kindly. Karl nodded his head. "I need to speak to them about some stuff, it's very important," he rasped, his voice was low as if he didn't want his king to hear him. Karl listened closely, a bit nervous to be in the presence of Dream and George. Now that they were Knight and King Karl was sure they were going to be more ruthless with rules.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure Sapnap and Tommy ran off earlier today. If I see them I will be sure to let them know," Karls voice came out all shaky and nervous, he made it obvious how uncomfortable he was. Dream caught on quickly to his discomfort and nodded his head, dismissing him. Karl was quick to leave the castle. Dream glanced to the side, trying not to let George know he was about to say something to him.

"What's the matter your highness?" Dream asked and turned around, he put his bag on his back and walked over to the throne. George sat there with a frown and an unamused expression. The room they were standing in looked like it went for miles, as big as it was, it felt so small when the two of them were together. George rolled his eyes and blew the hair out of his eyes.

"Nothing," George sighed, a slight grin crept on his face when Dream stood there staring at him. If only he would take off the mask, George wondered about Dreams face sometimes, he would bet his life that Dream was just as beautiful as his personality.

"You want attention don't you?" Dream said with a small laugh behind his mask. "You're bored aren't you?" Dream sighed and stood in front of George. George just groaned and nodded his head.

"You've been doing everything for me," George pouted and narrowed his eyes. He slouched down in the throne and pulled down his clout goggles. "I have just been sitting here, not doing anything," he complained. Dream shook his head and sighed.

"You never asked to help," Dream mumbled and crossed his arms, George stared up at Dream and sighed loudly once more. "Fine, we can go look at the designs for the guard and knight armor," Dream grabbed George's hand and yanked him up. He almost fell backwards but managed to stand still.

"That's boring too though-" George was about to protest but Dream shut him up.

"No, it's not boring. We are going to pick up your outfit too," Dream said and held tight to George's hand. He dragged George out of the castle.  
______

"It literally freezing out here," George complained, he was still in his normal Georgenotfound shirt and pants. He hasn't gotten anything new other then the crown on the top of his head. Same with Dream, he remained in his netherite armor with his green hoodie underneath it.

"George," Dream groaned and let go of his hand. "Just because you are the king doesn't mean I am going to sit here and just put up with your bullshit," Dream lectured. The two of them stopped walking. "Quit the complaining," he mumbled. George just frowned and looked away.

"Whatever, you are the one who wanted to make me king in the first place," George was using his usual smart tone that made Dreams blood boil with irritation.

"Not sure if it was a good idea," Dream whispered and continued to walk. George opened his mouth and started to yell.

"Wot!? Listen if you didn't go around doing all of my work for me then I wouldn't be so bored! I can be a good king when you stop doing my job for me!" George yelled, Dream slouched over and sighed. He plugged his ears as George continued to yell at him.

"Oh my god," Dream mumbled. The two of them walked quietly the rest of the way, poking fun at one another every once and awhile. Dream looked up at the sky, making George king was just an excuse to keep a close eye on him. Many bad things have been planned to occur in this land, and Dream needed to be as close to George as he possibly could. Losing George is the last thing Dream wanted. If he lost George he wouldn't be able to forgive himself ever. George was like family, no, he meant more than family.

The air was cold and foggy, most of the fog covered up the trees and buildings. You could barely see through it. As well as the fog the sky was also a grey color, the weather was just another example of the bad events that were going to occur in a few months.

Dream looked over at George and smiled to himself, George was walking quietly. It was better when he was quiet, George always had this peaceful aurora surrounding him. Pieces of his hair bouncing with his walk. George's jawline was as sharp as ever, and his eyes were covered by his goggles. Satisfied, Dream started to hum a soft tune, George looked over at him and hummed along to the small tune. It was a catchy tune and it was one that George caught Dream singing all the time. Things in the DreamSMP were quiet right now, the destruction of L'manburg only happened a few days ago. It made sense for the air to be eerie, everyone was still coping with the fact that something everyone cherished is now gone, well, not everyone. Dream was an example, he was so mysterious and confusing. George gave up on trying to understand him, it was too complicated.  
________

Dream and George approached Nikis new house, when L'manburg blew up her home somehow survived, so she destroyed it herself. It was a small wooden cottage covered in mushrooms and vines. "Niki is designing it all?" George asked in a hushed tone. Dream nodded his head.

"She's amazing when it comes to a needle and thread," Dream knocked on the door, "she is making the design for the armor as well, punz will be making it," the worn down door swung open. Niki stared at the two through her lashes. She was standing there in a pink loose dress with a headband holding her hair out of her eyes. Niki smiled at the boys and looked between them.

"Oh! Hello," her voice was high and soft. Dream nodded his head and George just responded with a small hello. "Umm-" she started to laugh nervously before bowing down in front of George, George looked over at Dream wide eyed behind his goggles.

"We came to see George's outfit," Dream coughed, trying to cover the small laugh that wanted to escape his lips. Niki stood straight and looked at the other.

"Ohhh haha yeah," she laughed, the air was tense for some reason. Dream looked over at George who had a brow raised, he could feel the tension too. "Come in!" She said and opened the door wide.

"Thank you," George dipped his head and walked inside, Dream closely behind. Niki looked over at the two of them then closed the door as quietly as she could. The house was just as cute inside as it was outside. Everything was placed neatly and with deep thought.

"The cloak is done, actually the whole outfit is," she cleared her throat and walked over to a closet. She pulled it open, exposing the giant blue cloak, it was laced with a gold pattern down the middle of it. The pattern was two curved lines that weaved in and out with each other. On the bottom of the cloak was white cotton, it was more fluffy than anything Dream had seen.

As for the outfit it was blue as well, there was the same design down the sleeves. There was a blue coat then a white undershirt. The blue coat had buttons down the middle, the collar was sectioned off with white. Down the middle second of the coat golden ropes hung on the coat, it wrapped around the body, giving an eye pleasing design.

"I made it mostly blue because it's kinda the only color George can really see," Niki said with a smile. George pulled up his goggles and stared at the outfit with an open mouth. It was beautiful. The shoulders had golden shoulder pads with tassels hanging off of them. The pants were the same color as the cloak, a darker blue with the same lacing pattern done on the side of the pants.

"I- I love it, it's so beautiful!" George exclaimed. Dream was just as surprised as George was, he knew Niki was talented with this stuff but he didn't know she was this good.

"Niki, it's amazing," Dream commented.

"Thank you, it took a pretty long time," she laughed and fixed her hair, "I had to find the silk for the inside of the cloak, which wasn't fun," she smiled. George was rubbing his hands all over it. "You should try it on," she added.

George smiled widely and nodded his head, the closet was a walk in so he just walked in and closed the door behind him. "I hope it fits," Dream said and put his hands in his pocket.

"I'm sure it will," she sighed, Niki looked over at Dream and smiled nervously. The air fell silent and tense. Dream has never had the time to sit down and actually get to know Niki, he has only ever talked to her when things got ugly. Dream assumed she was a lovely girl, just the way she has been moving around and talking was suspicious. Niki looked at Dream as if she had something to hide. Dream was always one to pick up on body language and expressions.

"Should I show you the knight designs?" She asked trying to break the deadly silence, Dream nodded his head and followed her to the next room over. She pulled out papers and showed Dream her ideas. The armor was netherite of course, on the shoulder was the same design on the shoulder of the coat George was trying on. It was a lovely design.

The design was kind of like a mushroom, except the bottom curved in and the mushroom was lace in and out with gold and blue, blue in the spots and gold filling in the mushroom. On the armor it looked a bit better. The mushrooms stem curved to the left, leaves were on the top left and the bottom right of it. Along with dots that ran diagonal across the circle everything was stuck in. A small crown sat on the top of the mushroom, overall it was interesting, something that caught Dream off guard for a minute.

"The logo, where did you come up with it?" Dream asked in a gentle tone, he rubbed his fingers across the paper.

"It was Techn-" Niki quickly closed her mouth, Dream stood still, staring directly down. "It was technically a group effort," she tried to cover up her mistake.

"Niki," Dream said in a deep and scary tone, Niki stood still and shuffled softly. "If you are planning something-" he pulled his sword out of his bag and pointed it at Niki. She couldn't see his expression, the mask covered it all. Niki gasped and backed away, tripping on the table and falling to the ground. She leaned back on her hands and stared up at Dream with fear and anger. Dream waved the sword around and walked towards her.

"Dream-" she choked out. Dream stood over her, pointing the sword at her neck.

"If you are planning something, I would think twice," Dream said. The room all the sudden felt suffocating, the two of them stayed there for a moment. Niki looked away and smiled to herself, nothing about this situation brought a smile to her face, it was just something she did out of nerves. George started to shuffle around in the closet. "Niki, I promise you, your idea is not a good one," Dream quickly swung the sword around and slowly slid it back in its holder that sat safely on Dreams hip.

George walked out with a giant smile on his face. Dream was stunned by how amazing the entire outfit looked on him. George pulled off the goggles and spun around, the cloak was at the perfect length as well. Spinning rapidly, the light reflected perfectly off the small male. George was stunning.

"It's so cool," George said with a giddy laugh, he looked up at Dream. Dream stared at him and nodded his head. The white undershirt really complimented George's dual colored eyes. (In this Au I am going with the idea that George has one blue eye and one brown eye.) His face gleamed with excitement and happiness.

Dream walked up behind him and ran his hands down the cloak, "you look less ugly in this," Dream teased. George turned around and punched Dream in the arm, Dream chuckled. He wobbled back slightly, grabbing George's shoulder for balance. George pushed him off, turning around fully so the two could play fight. Dream grabbed George's wrist as George attempted to push him once more. They both laughed and stumbled backwards.

"Take it back!" George laughed loudly, Dream shook his head. George pulled his hand free and swung playfully at Dream, Dream dodged it and grabbed both his wrists.

"Nuh uh, I am telling the truth. Would you rather me tell you, you look pretty?" Dream said breathlessly. George stood still and stared at Dream, he felt the blood rush to his ears and neck. Making him look flushed and tired.

"N-no!" George yelled and continued to move around. Dream groaned as George freed his hands once more and pushed Dream away with all his force. "Stop, that's enough," George said, trying to stand tall. He couldn't keep an angry glare though, his straight mouth turned into a hard grin.

"I win then, that's one to Zero," Dream approached George and fixed his cloak. George rolled his eyes and looked over at Niki as she shuffled a bit.

"Do I have to pay you or something?" George asked, Niki was sitting on the ground still. She shook her head. She sat there thinking about what the hell was happening, the two in front of her just fought and played around as if she wasn't even there.

"No," she said breathless.

"Sick," George said and walked towards the door, Dream walked into the closet and picked up George's old clothing. "Bye," George called out as he opened the door and walked out, Dream followed closely behind. He closed the door on his way out, the two still panting from previous events. He looked down and noticed the clothes still in his hands.  
"George, I'm not your fucking servant. Hold your own clothes," Dream placed the clothes on George's shoulder. George jumped a bit startled, he looked at the clothes on his shoulder and frowned.

"Technically, you are," George gave Dream an evil smirk. George wished to see the expression Dream held but sadly he had no clue. He felt as though the mask was a small barrier that he could never push past. Expressions are an easy way to tell emotion, but with Dream it was hard. Dreams body language was not very noticeable. There was always the sudden movement when startled, the shrug of the shoulders when confused, and the loosened muscles when relaxed but other than that it was nearly impossible to tell what he was thinking.

"You wish, I gave you that crown, Gorgie. I can take it away if I wanted to," Dream said and threw his hands in the air when George gave him an angry glare. "Hey, I am just saying," he chuckled. George huffed and took the clothes off his shoulder, he threw them at Dream and continued to walk past him.

"I don't need them anyway, I have this now," George said spinning around, the cloak wrapped around his body before straightening out.

"Yeah, whatever you say princess, Georgina," Dream snickered and started to jog. George rolled his eyes, "let's see how fast you can run in that thing, princess!" Dream laughed and started to run. George gasped and tried to keep up, the cloak wasn't letting him get the movement he wanted. Though he was very thankful for the loose pants he was wearing, his shoes made a loud clacking on the ground as he ran.

The two of them raced back to the castle, laughing and panting out of exhaustion. His first day as king wasn’t so bad, mainly just full of sitting around and yawning. George could get used to this type of lifestyle. The whole day messing around with his best friend, maybe being king was a good thing for him. Maybe it wasn’t so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading the first chapter. Ima be honest, I have no clue what I am doing BAHAH. Anyway I love you, remember to take care of yourself <3 updates will be slow since I am a working student as well, anyway bye-bye


	2. Pool of Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream tried to force Ranboo to work at the castle and when George pitches in Dream threatens him for the 5th time today. Sick of the constant threats George puts Dream in his place. While that's going on Sapnap and Tommy are out looking for the red vines everyone is talking about. While looking, Sapnap is attacked by a lucid man and ends up killing him. Tommy tries to comfort his friend but Sapnap is too far out of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the Cc’s ever say they are uncomfortable with fan fiction this will be removed ofc. Respecting boundaries is something we should all take very serious. Again, I do not ship or take part in the shipping of dnf, this fic is just something I came up with out of boredom.
> 
> _____  
> Hellooo, I hope you are all having a good day! This chapter isn't very long but I hope you enjoy anyway :)

When the two got back to the castle they were met by Ranboo, he was standing in the main hall not sure what to do or where to go.

“Ranboo?” George asked, startling the poor man a bit. Ranboo jumped and turned around, the door creaked open a little bit more. Dream strolled in, out of breath and sweating. 

Ranboo fiddled with his thumbs and gulped softly, “k-Karl said you called for me?” Ranboo’s eyes followed Dream as he walked past him and over to the throne. George followed him, sitting down on the golden seat and sighing. 

Dream took a step forward and cleared his throat, “yes, sorry if we kept you waiting,” Dream put his arms behind his back. 

“Oh! No, I wasn’t waiting that long. Maybe like a few minutes or so-“ Ranboo began to ramble, it was a bad habit he had when he got nervous. George and Dream turned their heads to meet each other’s eyes. 

“That’s enough, Ranboo,” George finally said something. Ranboo apologized silently and fixed his tense muscles. “What’s the actual reason he’s here?” George whispered quietly. Dream leaned in and whispered into George’s ear. Ranboo shuffled a bit more, feeling very nervous and uncomfortable, for some reason this castle screamed ‘uncomfortable. The room was silent, looking around, Ranboo was stunned by the beauty of the room they were all standing in. It was called a throne room, but to make it easy some call it the main room. When you opened the giant doors you were met with this room, it's carpets were red and the walls were all white with a bit of blue. There were giant stairs, the stairs led up to the throne. The carper followed up the stairs as well, with golden railings. Two golden dragons were perched on either side of the railing. Their gold was smooth and pure, the light reflected perfectly off the shiny gold. 

The room was beautiful but it held a mighty draft, it felt so cold. The type of cold that makes your hands clammy. Ranboo held himself in his arms, maybe the room wasn't as cold as he made it out to be, but Ranboo was freezing. Dream cleared his throat, catching Ranboo's attention. Dream walked down to Ranboo, standing in front of him he put his hand on Ranboo's shoulder.

"This place is in need of more-'' Dream looked over at George, "-In need of more guards and workers, we wanted you to be a guard, or a knight," Dream said and leaned into Ranboo a bit more. Though he was just asking, it felt more like a command. Dream's hand gripped Ranboo's shoulder harder, making Ranboo flinch slightly. He looked down at Dream's hand then up at his mask. Dream could see how scared Ranboo was of him. Dream has been stuck in Ranboo's head for years, manipulating his weakened mind and using his body to get what he wants out of people. Ranboo has heard the stories of the awful things Dream has done, Tommy won't shut up about him.

"I mean.." Ranboo looked down at his hands, they were shaking. Dream wasn't that scary; there's no need for him to be so scared.

"Ranboo," Dream mumbled, he looked up from his hands and widened his eyes, "I wasn't asking you, I was telling you," Dream laughed to himself on the inside, the idea of having Ranboo's mind completely under his control, to puppet and use for himself was satisfying. Ranboo averted Dream's eyes, he saw something like this coming. George sat up and noticed the scared expression that was slowly creeping onto Ranboo's face.

"Well-" George began, "if he really doesn't want to work for me then I am not gonna force him to. He is just going to complain and I hate when people complain," George shrugged. Dream huffed and shook his head, taking his hand off Ranboo's shoulder he turned to look at George.

"George, if you are gonna be soft I mind as well take the crown from you right now," Dream said in a stern tone, George widened his eyes and laughed out of disbelief.

"What the hell?!" George laughed harder, "I am not being 'soft' I just don't want to force him to do anything he is uncomfortable with," George explained. He slouched back down a bit and shook his head while snickering. Dream was always known to be patient, he is never hasty and thinks things through thoroughly, but when it came to George he couldn’t contain himself. He wanted George to always be behind or under him. 

“It’s a threat,” Dream growled. George sat up with a loud sigh, he stared at Dream with a deadly stare.

“Dream,” he coughed, “stop threatening my crown, it’s not even the crown that gives me the power,” he took off the crown and stared at it. “It’s the title, Dream,” George set the crown down. His emotion and face got so serious, he was acting like a real king. “My authority is higher than yours, I am the king, Dream and you are the knight. I basically own you,” George laughed. Dream stared blankly at George, he was more shocked than anything. 

“But I founded this land-“<\p>

“And now I own it,” George uttered, a small grin crept its way onto his lips. Everything about George in this moment attracted Dream towards him. “Stop threatening me,” he said once more. Dream looked down and then back up. 

“That’s true,” Dream hummed, he wasn’t going to deny it. Even though Dream put him in this position it didn’t mean he could take him out of it. George had more power then Dream ever will. That was a hard pill for Dream to swallow.

“It is,” George cooed, “if you threaten my crown again, Dream. There will be consequences,” George smirked. Ranboo stood there just watching, what could he say right now. 

Dream sighed, “George, you are the king and-“ Dream got down on one knee and bowed his head down gracefully, like the knight he was. “I would never regret the decision I made. No one fits the role more than you, your highness,” Dreams words were slow and sincere. They made George laugh in amusement, his best friend bowing in front of him, it was a sight to see to say the least. 

“Hmph,” George hummed and stood up, he strolled towards His kneeling friend. George’s shoes clicked with every walk, the anticipation of what George was going to do made Dreams stomach fold. Dream knew something like this was going to happen, George was going to realize that he held the power over Him. 

Dream didn’t dare look up when George’s feet were in range. “Dream,” George whispered. Ranboo flinched as George slowly, and painfully pulled Dreams netherite sword out of its place holder. He waved it slowly and placed it on each one of Dream's shoulders. 

Ranboos eyes followed the blade, he knew his friends were serious about their authority, but not even Ranboo expected them to be this serious. Thinking back on it, Dream always was one to take the job of the king seriously. He was always checking in on Eret and making sure he was doing his duties. 

“From now on I want you to treat me like the king I am,” George moved the sword under Dream's chin. Dream could feel the sword poke into his skin, he didn’t wince or whine but the poking feeling did hurt. The sword was scarily sharp, so even the slightest touch of the blade with your skin was going to hurt. 

“Yes, I will follow your every command,” Dream mumbled, feeling content and happy. George hummed and gently moved the sword under Dreams' mask. 

“If I commanded you to take this ridiculous mask off, you would have to.” George smirked to himself as Dream flinched and moved his head away from the mask. George sighed and put the sword back in its place holder. “Humph, well there is no fun in that anyway.”

“Yeah,” Dream said in a mumble, he stood up and turned to Ranboo, he looked mortified. “So?” Dream asked.

“I uhmm, I-I-“

“Use your words!” George groaned, he sat back down on the throne and yawned. 

“I will-would- I-“ Ranboo was sweating. He was so nervous, after what he just witnessed, no way in hell did he want to be a guard. George is a scary king. “Yes-“ but there was no way he could say no.

“Cool,” George was unamused, he picked up his crown and put it back on. Dream put his hand on Ranboo’s shoulder.

“You made the right choice.”

Did he though?

______

“SAPNAP!?” Tommy screamed, he looked around and swore under his breath. He was tired, panting and wheezing. 

The two of them decided to go out into the forest, Sapnap said he was hearing some rumors about red vines. The two of them were dumb enough to go looking for the strange vines, they ended up getting split up. Something was chasing them, Tommy couldn’t get a good look at what it was.

“Fucking idiot,” Tommy swore once more, he called out for Sapnap again and started to wander around. “SAp-“ Tommy turned around “AHHHHH!” He jumped. Sapnap stood behind him.

“Boo!” Sapnap let out a belly laugh as Tommy stayed tense. 

“That was not funny, prick!” Tommy complained. Sapnap laughed louder and put his hands on his stomach.

“Come on dude, it was kinda funny,” Sapnap sighed and wiped the tears from his eyes. The wind started to pick up, winter in the Dream SMP wasn’t as brutal as other places. Though it gets unbelievably cold at night they never tended to get snow. 

With winter right around the corner, heavy winds started to rise. Making it almost impossible to walk around at night. The sun was setting, and the two boys were mindlessly walking through the damp and ominous forest. 

“I don’t think these vines are real, don’t you think we would have seen them by now?” Tommy was tired, his legs were aching and his body was screaming at him. “We have been at this for hours, no signs of anything!” He shouted.

“Oh shut up,” Sapnap frowned, “I bet we will find something soon. Everyone had been talking about these vines and I feel stupid,” Sapnap’s pride was on the line. He’s always hated being the one left in the dust, confused and left out. With George and Dream occupied all the time Sapnap has been left alone, abandoned. The two of them just up and left him, not even leaving him with something as simple as a goodbye. 

Being left behind was one of his biggest fears. When friends move on and forget about you it’s more painful than anything. Sapnap was having a hard time coping with the loss of his friends. 

“This feels so dumb, I could be out griefing George or stealing drugs with Big Q right now,” Tommy complained. Though he knew damn well things in this land were not the same as they were before. Doing drugs with big Q was something he hasn’t done in a long time. Well, he’s never DONE drugs before, he would just steal and sell them.

“Just shut up and look for anything red,” sapnap barked, he was tired and it was starting to get colder. 

The pair walked around for a little long until they decided the bitter cold was too cold for them to bare. “We need to go back,” Tommy said through chattering teeth. Sapnap lowered his head in defeat and agreed. As they started walking back Sapnap stopped Tommy. 

“Wait,” he said and looked around, Tommy stared at Sapnap and rolled his eyes, he listened though. Tommy stayed silent and let Sapnap investigate the rustling noise. “What the Fu-“ as soon as he said that someone jumped out of a bush and tackled Sapnap to the ground. 

“SAP!” Tommy shouted and bolted towards them. The man had a knife in his hands, he was yelling and growling like an animal. The man's eyes were unusual, they were a deep red, even the parts of the eyes that are supposed to be white, were red. Sapnap was screaming, he was terrified. The man rose the knife and forcefully pushed it back down, close to sapnaps head. He moved his head to the side, causing the blade to graze his cheek. 

“GET OFF ME!” Sapnap cried and tried pushing the man off of him. The man looked like someone they’ve never seen before. When Tommy reached them he kicked the man in the ribs, he didn’t budge or even move. The man grabbed at Sapnap, pulling his hair, clothing, and hair. Sapnap cried in pain as the man kneed him in the ribs

“What the hell!?” Tommy whispered, shouted to himself. Sapnap rolled them around so now he was on top of the man. The man was screaming and kicking like a mad man, the knife still tight in his hand. 

Sapnap tried to keep the man restrained, but he continued to swing the knife around. “Please sir...” Sapnap grunted desperately. The man growled and flipped then over again so the stranger was back on top of Sapnap. 

“Sap! The knife!” Tommy shouted, Sapnap panted and looked at the knife in the man's hand. Instead of trying to get the man off him, Sapnap narrowed his eyes and yanked the knife out of the maniacs hands. 

“I’m so sorry,” sapnap whispered to himself so no one could hear. Though Tommy heard it, he widened his eyes as Sapnap plunged the knife into the side of the man's neck. The mans dazed, red eyes faded back to a normal looking color. 

“Wha-“ the man tried to speak but just coughed up blood instead, blood landed on Sapnaps face. When the man collapsed, Sapnap let out loud pants and small whimpers. He killed someone. 

“Sapnap....” Tommy began but Sapnap shook his head, not wanting to hear any kind of words or lecture right now. He gently sat up, caressing the man's head and supporting his limp body. 

“Fuck, I’m so sorry bro,” sapnap gritted his teeth, tears welded up in his eyes. He was holding the man's body close. He stayed like that until Tommy walked over to him and put his hand on Sapnaps head.

“He’s dead man, let’s go,” he mumbled, it was sad to say that. It sounded disgusting but it was the truth, nothing they could do for him. “Besides,” Tommy ruffled Sapnaps hair, “he came at you with a knife,” he murmured. Sapnap moved his head and slowly set the man to the side. He took off his headband and tied it around the man's eyes. 

“Doesn’t feel right to look at his eyes,” he shuttered. Tommy just bit his lip and nodded his head. When Sapnap was done he stood up and wobbled a bit, his legs were disagreeing with him. 

“Come on,” Tommy grabbed his arm and sling it around his shoulders. The two of them walked slowly away from the body, at this point Sapnap was now crying. He was crying really hard, hard enough to the point where he couldn’t see or breathe out of his nose. “It’s alright, man,” Tommy tried to sooth him, but comforting people was never something he was good at. 

____  
The two of them walked silently side by side, Sapnaps cheek has stopped bleeding. There was dried blood all down the side of his neck, face, hands, and it stained his clothing. His eyes were blood shut from crying so much. 

“Sap-“

“No,” sapnap said through his congested nose, “we don’t speak of this,” he mumbled. Tommy just nodded his head. It was pitch black by now and lights were in view. 

“We need to get to your place without anyone seeing,” Tommy said, Sapnap shook his head again. 

“It’s fine, you just go home,” he said and looked down at his bloody hands. 

“No way man you-“

“It’s fine!” Tommy wanted to protest even more but seeing the broken and upset look on Sapnaps face made him remain silent. “Everything from tonight...has to be erased from our minds. Just...don’t tell anyone,” Sap raised his head and stared Tommy dead in the eyes. Tommy nodded his head in agreement. 

“Yeah,” he mumbled, “no one has to know what happened,” Tommy replied with a smile. Sapnap looked down and nodded his head. His hair hung loose, without the headband to pull it all back it was wild and went everywhere. 

“Thank you,” sapnap whispered, Tommy could have sworn he heard him repeat the thank you at least ten times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the second Chapter. Next chapter will be out maybe sometime during the weekend. Again updates will be slow since this is just for fun :) I love you <3 don't forget to show your support if you want :)


End file.
